


Coming Home

by Lesserknownhero



Series: Exes and Ohs [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist Steve Rogers, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Brock is a piece of shit, Bucky is trying to fix a past mistake, Bullying, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay Steve Rogers, Gossip, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Nick Fury if you squint, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Public Humiliation, Public Makeouts, Smut, So is Jack Rollins, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve is Confused, Stucky - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Virgin Steve Rogers, meet ugly, poor communication skills, theyre 18 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesserknownhero/pseuds/Lesserknownhero
Summary: High School parties are the worst. Steve is very glad this is to be his last one. Bucky loves parties. Especially this one since it is providing his last chance to fix his biggest mistake.Or the one where Steve gets embarrassed, Bucky tries to help, and a past misunderstanding brings two destined idiots together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another fake exes fic!
> 
> Quick notes: there is one underage kiss (they're 16) in this and then everything is above board and everyone is 18 or older. There is NO rape/non-con in this fic so no worries on that front.
> 
> Also all characters belong to their respective creators/owners. All mistakes are my own.

Steve’s beer was warm. It was partially his fault for nursing it for the last forty-five minutes but it hadn’t been particularly cold to start with so he didn’t feel too bad for not drinking it.

Peggy was having a great time. He could tell by the way she kept laughing, her hand trailing down the arm of another pretty brunette, an actress named Angie.

 

Steve was happy for Peggy, he really was. She had begged, blackmailed, and bullied Steve into coming with her to Wade’s party. She had been desperate to see Angie and to ‘commemorate the occasion’ that occasion being their high school graduation.

 

Steve was glad high school was over. Maybe more so than the rest of his slightly inebriated classmates though probably for an entirely different reason. They were excited to be moving on to the next chapter of their lives, for the new uncharted levels of freedom spread out before them. Steve was excited to get out from under the microscope.

 

Small, scrawny,openly gay and known for his strong opinions, Steve had spent most of his high school career with his fists up or his ass in a chair the principal’s office. People had talked when he perennially got his ass kicked and they’d talked even more when that didn’t stop him from starting the school’s LGBTQIA alliance or from defending those who couldn’t defend themselves. He didn’t regret any of the decisions he had made in his four years at  George Washington High School but he was glad it was over.

 

Well he did regret one decision but sitting at a party surrounded by people he couldn’t wait to forget wasn’t the time to dwell on it.

 

Just as he was considering pouring out his beer and calling it a night, Steve heard someone say his name.

 

“Ain’t that right Rogers,” someone to his left asked.

 

Steve wanted to curse.  One of the reasons he didn’t want to come was talking to him.

 

“What was that Jack? I missed it,” Steve said setting down his cup and turning towards the guy who spoke.

 

Jack Rollins, captain of the hockey team and all around meat head was sneering from over the top of his red solo cup. He took an obnoxiously long sip, the twinkle in his eye confirming that he was enjoying making Steve wait. Finally after draining his cup and passing it off to a lackey to be refilled he grinned.

 

“I was _saying_ ,” Jack said, “That there is a lot of high end tail in here. Should be no problem finding a bed warmer tonight.”

 

“Like shooting fish in a barrel,” Brock said, “So easy even Rogers should be able to score.”

 

“Then I reminded him that _little Steven Rogers_ is a virgin,” Jack said, “A _gay_ virgin. So he’s outta the game before it even starts.”

 

There was a crowd forming. People had picked up on the tone and closed in, ready to see the carnage. Steve felt his face heating, his shoulders up by his ears, and his hands cranked into tight fists. This was a trap if he’d ever seen one. There was no way out of the conversation that didn’t end in ridicule and or violence.

 

If he was being completely honest with himself, and he often tried to be, Steve preferred violence. At least then he felt like there was something he could do. Fighting never solved anything, not really but it was a release. A way for him to not feel so helpless, to stand up for himself if only to get knocked back down again. Still he stood up, and would always get back up because that is the man his mother raised, it was who he was down to his tired, aching bones.

 

Before he could answer though, before he could take a swing at Rollins’ crooked smile or Brock’s razor sharp sneer, someone spoke. They were at the back of the assembled mob, a man’s voice that cut over the pounding music and rising snickers of Steve’s supposed peers.

 

“He ain’t a virgin,” the unseen hero said.

 

 _Shit on a shingle_. Steve thought.

 

If one thing could make the situation worse it would be the appearance of Steve’s ex-best friend. So of course that was who decided to speak up on his behalf, the human embodiment of everything Steve had ever wanted, James Buchanan “just call me Bucky” Barnes.

 

Bucky pushed his way through the throng and propped his hip against the couch to Steve’s left. Just out of arm's reach of everyone though close enough to step forward and take a swing if the need arose.  

 

Steve bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood. It was easier to take than looking at Bucky’s beloved profile, or watching words flow out of those coveted lips. Steve faced his attackers instead and prayed to a God he didn’t really believe in that Bucky would shut up or that Brock would hit him hard enough to knock him out.

 

Neither happened.

 

“Is that so Barnes,” Brock said, “And what would you know about it?”

 

Steve wanted to throw up. He stood as still as his asthmatic, frail body would let him and tried to will himself to disappear all the while chanting the same phrase over and over again in his head.

 

_Shut up. Shut up! Please Bucky if you were ever really my friend, please just shut the fuck up._

He didn’t.

 

“More than you,” Bucky said to Brock smoothly, “ ’pecially since I’m the one that dated him.”

 

People began murmuring. This was big news. Bucky was a ladies man, a jock and a flirt. He had shot up in height the summer after freshman year and had spent the whole year bulking up. He’d claimed it had been for playing baseball in the spring but Steve knew Bucky had used that new body to his full advantage, wasting no time at all unleashing his charms on the opposite sex much to the delight of every girl in their grade and a few older girls as well.

 

So it was a shock that Bucky would have wasted time on a shrimp like Steve. Especially when no one had known that Bucky was _that way_.

 

As people whispered and stared Steve felt as if the world were suddenly spinning the wrong way. Everything felt too bright, too loud, and just plain wrong. Bucky was _lying_. That wasn’t really anything new. Barnes was gifted with a wicked tongue, he used it for a variety of skills including weasingling his and Steve’s way out of trouble on a number of occasions. The shocking part was how easily the lie seemed to come to him. How easily he turned Steve’s most painful memory, his biggest mistake into a casual lie for a group of rowdy, drunk, strangers.

 

“Buck,” Steve said.

 

He hadn’t meant to speak but it just slipped out. The shock and embarrassment no longer able to be kept back behind clenched teeth.

 

“C’mon Stevie,” Bucky said sweetly, “Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it. I know I sure have.”

 

Bucky was playing for the crowd. Laying the charm on thick to woo them onto his side. Steve was grateful and confused. Something like hurt rose up behind his breastbone and he swallowed heavily trying to push it down. Crying would be disastrous at this point and Steve wouldn’t allow it.

 

“Hottest thing I ever found myself up against to tell ya the truth,” Bucky said, grinning at Rollins and Rumlow.

 

That was it. The last straw. People were looking at him now. Waiting for him to corroborate Bucky’s claims. To throw it back in the faces of his bullies that he, the lowest of the low on the social totem pole, had slept with someone as popular as Bucky.  He couldn’t do it. He was a shit liar on a good day and this was just a step too far. A cut too close to the heart. So Steve did the one thing he never did.

 

He ran.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve spills his guts to Peggy.  
> Bucky seeks out Steve.  
> Things get interesting near the paint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Sorry this has taken so long. You may have noticed that the total number of chapters has increased by one. I just realized that I wrote chapter 1 so short and then chapter 2 got soo long that I had to chop it into two. So here is the middle of our story.

 

Bucky wanted to run  after Steve as he watched the small blonde rush through the crowd and out into the night.

 

His face was red and it was clear, at least to Bucky anyway that Steve was on the verge of tears. The catcalling and suggestive booing of his classmates only sent the blond tumbling away from him faster. Bucky whistled sharply through his teeth one time and told everyone to shut the fuck up or fight him.

 

Brock looked like he wanted to step up, maybe go a few rounds and Bucky welcomed it. Rumlow had been a first class shithead since the sixth grade. The first to pick on the smaller, to prey on the weaker, and Bucky was tired of his shit.

 

Then Wade came skipping into the room and informed everyone that there was going to be no fighting in his parents’ house so if people needed to throw down they had to go. Bucky was already ready to leave and go after Steve while Brock was turning his brand of lecherous charm onto Elisa Sinclair so no fighting actually took place.

 

Bucky scanned the room looking for his hoodie well aware that his window was rapidly closing. Each moment he wasted in that smoky, loud living room, was another moment Steve got further and further away from him. Again.

 

Just when he’d decided to forgo the sweater and run into the night without it, Natasha, Bucky’s best friend, sidled up beside him and punched him in the arm. Hard.

 

“I thought we’d agreed on subtle,” she said.

 

“Yes and no,” he hedged.

 

“What does that mean,” she asked.

 

“Well I asked you what my best course of action would be if I saw Steve tonight. You said to be honest and subtle and I agreed. Honest and subtle would be my best course of action. I did not explicitly agree to do follow said course of action,” Bucky said.

 

“Semantics.”

 

“Natalia you are fluent in at least two languages and will very likely be the world’s greatest interpreter before we’re thirty. I know you know the power of semantics,”Bucky said.

 

“Point,” she said trying to hide a pleased smile, “However that doesn’t solve your current problem.”

 

“No,” Bucky agreed, “No. It. Does. Not.”

 

Bucky drained his drink and set down his cup before moving towards the door.

 

“Where are you going,” Nat called out to him.

 

“To see if I screwed up my chance a second time!”

 

Bucky pushed his way through the warm clusters of people crowding the room and bust out the door into the night. He leapt down the short flight of stairs and ran across the lawn to the quiet residential street. Looking up and down the road Bucky searched for any sign of his friend but came up empty. He began to feel sick to his stomach. The combination of cheap, warm beer and hurting Steve again had his insides in knots. Tears burned and itched at his eyes, he wiped them away angrily with the hem of his shirt.

 

Bucky called out desperately into the dark hoping to draw out the other boy. To stop another night from unfolding into disaster but it was too late.

 

Steve was already gone.

 

+++++++

 

Steve sat in a pale teal booth and watched as his best friend Peggy delicately stirred her tea. Angie, the brunette Peggy had been so keen to meet at the party the night before had begun her shift already though she did shoot Steve a wink when she saw him looking her way. Steve gave her a smile in return before returning his attention to Peggy.

 

“I _am_ really sorry Pegs,” Steve said, “I shouldn’t have left without telling you.”

 

“Oh Steve I’m fine. Angie and I got home without any trouble. Wade made sure no one drank and drove, he even let some of the messier ones stay the night. If I am being honest I am much more worried about you.”

 

Steve tried to wave off her concern but he could feel the embarrassed heat that seemed to accompany every thought of the night before rise in his face. He sighed.

 

“I’m fine,” he lied.

 

“Steven,” Peggy said reproachfully.

 

“What do you want me to say Peg,” Steve said tiredly, “I was humiliated but that’s not really anything new.”

 

“Oh darling,” Peggy said reaching over to take his hand in hers, “Is it true then? What people have been saying?”

 

“Which parts,” Steve asked, “The part where Brock ragged on me for being a hopeless virgin or the part where Bucky claimed we used to fuck?”

 

“Steven Grant Rogers,” Peggy cried out half scandalized half amused.

 

Steve rarely cussed and was always accused of being far too serious so to hear him use vulgar language was a bit of a shock. He laughed at her surprised expression and ran his fingers through his hair.

 

“So that’s why you left,” She asked when she’d calmed down, “Because James shared intimate details with everyone?”

 

Steve shook his head and frowned. He could feel his embarrassment returning along with his old friend self-loathing and he tried to push both away. Crossing his arms over his thin chest he looked down at the table and willed himself to stay strong. After a moment and plenty of soft, encouraging looks from Peggy, Steve spoke.

 

“I left because Brock was right, Bucky was lying and there was no way to set the record straight without making the situation worse or making myself look even more pathetic,” Steve said.

 

“Brock Rumlow is a cruel bastard and you are _not_ pathetic,” Peggy cut in.

 

“Aren’t I,” Steve challenged, “I’m an eighteen year old virgin who has only kissed two people my whole life and that’s honestly not likely to change. My best friend hasn’t spoken to me in two years and it’s my own fault.”

 

“You never did tell me what happened between the two of you,” Peggy said softly.

 

“I know. I’m sorry,” Steve said, “It just hurt too much to think about.”

 

“I understand, You don’t owe me anything,” Peggy said.

 

“No but maybe if I tell you it will help you understand why I had to leave last night, why Bucky doing what he did at that party hurt as much as it did,” Steve said.

 

“Alright,” Peggy said, “But just know that you don’t have to do this. You can stop anytime.”

 

Steve nodded and took a deep breath. No one knew what he was about to tell Peggy. Steve wanted to forget it himself most days but he couldn’t. Instead he thought of it often, running it through his head and poking at it like a bruise.

 

“Bucky and I met in preschool,” Steve said, “We were inseparable. From the moment our mothers plopped us down side by side we always found ourselves together. I never understood what Bucky saw in me. I was too skinny and slow to play sports, too sick to even go outside most days but Bucky didn’t care. He always chose me first and would skip playing with other kids our age just to hang out with me. And when I got older, when I started getting into fights-”

 

Peggy tisked disapprovingly and Steve chuckled. She was often just as vocal about matters of what’s right and wrong in the world but she was smart enough to get her point across with her words and not her fists. At least more often than Steve did anyway.

 

“Bucky always stood up for me,” Steve continued, “If someone had a problem with me they had a problem with Bucky or so he always said. That’s partly why I fell in love with him.”

 

Peggy hummed sympathetically, her eyes soft and a little knowing. She reached across the table and gave Steve’s hand another squeeze. This time he squeezed back and didn’t let go.

 

“At least that’s one of the reasons,” Steve said, “I was so afraid he’d notice. It would ruin everything if I let it show so I didn’t. I buried my feelings deep and tried to just be happy being Bucky’s friend. And it was great. It really was. Then middle school happened and puberty and Bucky discovered girls and it wasn’t always just me and him against the world. I tried to be happy for him, I really did but it just hurt you know? He tried to make it up to me, to double date and talk me up to girls but I just wasn’t interested. So finally when I couldn’t take one more half-assed date I told him I was gay. Peggy I was terrified. I thought this is it, I will finally be too weird to be his friend.”

 

“Oh Steve,” Peggy said again.

 

“But I was wrong,” Steve said, “Bucky just smiled and ragged on me for not telling him sooner. The double dates stopped and I thought we would go back to the way things were and they almost did but then I ruined everything. It was the summer before Sophomore year and Buck and I had gone to a baseball game. The Mets trounced the Cubs and Bucky and I had a great time. We got back to Brooklyn shortly after dinner and Bucky walked me home just like he always did. He looked so beautiful Peg. Tanned from the summer sun, smiling like that day was the best one he’d ever had. I don’t know what I was thinking but as we stood on the steps to my building I just couldn’t hold my feelings in anymore so I kissed him.”

 

Peggy’s eyebrows nearly hit her hairline as she watched Steve fight between smiling and crying at the memory.

 

“I mean I _really_ kissed him Peggy and for a moment it was _so good_. It was perfect. Bucky even seemed into it which was more than I had ever hoped for and I got greedy. I wrapped my arms around him and tried to pull him into the house but he froze. Jumped back from me like he’d been electrocuted. I tried to apologize, to tell him to forget it but it was no use. He looked at me like I was a stranger and then he left without a word.”

 

Peggy opened her mouth to speak but Steve just shook his head.

 

“We didn’t talk after that,” he said softly, “No matter how much I wanted to, I just could never think of the right words to say. Bucky didn’t want to hurt me, I could tell but he didn’t know how to be my friend anymore after that and I thought that was the end of it.”

 

“But then why would he tell everyone that you were lovers,” Peggy asked.

 

“That’s just Bucky being Bucky I guess,” Steve said, “Just trying to protect me even at his own expense.”

 

Steve’s phone chimed before Peggy could say anything else. It was the reminder alarm he’d set so he wouldn’t be late to work. With an apologetic smile he stood and bent to kiss her on the cheek.

 

“Gotta go Pegs. If I’m late again Coulson will cut my hours,” Steve said.

 

“Alright darling but we can talk more later,” she said.

 

“Of course,” Steve said with a smile, “See you later.”

 

“See you.”

 

+++++++

 

Bucky stood outside the Roger’s building and stared at a door he knew like the back of his hand. So many summer evenings had been spent on these cracked steps, the last warm rays of the day fading away into deep blue nights with his best friend smiling at his side.

 

Guilt rose in Bucky’s chest. It had been a night just like that when he’d ruined everything.

 

“Steven’s at work,” a slightly accented voice called out to him, “though that doesn’t mean you can’t come give me a hug young man.”

 

Bucky looked up from where he was staring at his feet and smiled. Sarah Rogers, Steve’s mom, looked just the same as he remembered. She and her son had the same soft golden hair and bright blue eyes. Her eyes were tired but her smile was as warm as it always was.

 

Bucky folded her gently into his arms and fought back tears. She even smelled the same, like fresh laundry and lemon.

“It’s been far too long kiddo. I’ve missed you,” Sarah told him as she stepped back, “You look good. You and Steven both are getting so grown up on me all of the sudden.”

 

“I’ve missed you too Mrs. Rogers,” Bucky said smiling, “You’re as young and beautiful as ever.”

 

Sarah laughed and slapped his arm playfully. Bucky smiled and was reminded yet again of her son. He laughed with his whole body too. Big and loud, hand over his heart with the biggest grin on his beautiful face just like his mother.

 

“James Barnes you are a shameless flirt,” Sarah told him, “And I know I’ve told you to call me Sarah.”

 

“I know ma’am but it’s just as you’ve said, it’s been a long time and all”

 

_And some much has changed that I didn’t think you’d see me that way anymore._

 

She invited him inside for a moment and handed Bucky Steve’s inhaler. He had overslept that morning and forgotten it in his rush to meet Peggy before work. Bucky held the small container in his hand and felt another wave of nostalgia. He had been the keeper of Steve’s medication so many times it was second nature to tuck it into his pocket and sigh fondly at Steve’s forgetfulness.

 

Sarah also handed him a napkin with her famous shortbread cookies tucked inside. Bucky bit into one and groaned happily. Just as he remembered. He kissed her cheek and received one on his own as he left. He promised to visit again soon and give her love to her son when he saw him. Giving the aged brownstone one more fond look, Bucky took his leave and headed towards the art supply store where Steve worked.

 

++++++++

 

Steve was supposed to be stocking the bottles of acrylic paint. He knew he was. The crate was open at his feet and the empty shelves were directly in front of his face but all he could see was Bucky. Specifically Bucky the night before. His dark hair tousled and falling across his brow, a black t-shirt straining over his chest and abs, those long legs encased in tight-

 

“Excuse me did you drop this,” someone with a comically high voice asked.

 

Steve spun around to see who was talking and was greeted with the face he had just been fantasizing about. Bucky was smiling his cheesiest smile and holding out Steve’s inhaler. Steve patted his back pocket with his palm expecting to feel the familiar bulge of his medication despite seeing it right in front of him in someone else’s hand.

 

“Where did you get that,” Steve asked.

“From your Ma,” Bucky said handing it over.

 

“You were at my house,” Steve asked while pocketing his meds.

 

“Yeah,” Bucky said, “I was trying to find you.”

 

“You were? Why,” Steve asked.

 

“We need to talk don’t ‘cha think?”

 

Steve swallowed heavily and Bucky tracked the action like a hawk, his grey blue eyes lingering on the pale column of Steve’s throat. Steve felt a blush rise to his cheeks and he pushed his glasses up his nose with a finger to distract himself from it. When Steve failed to say something Bucky kept going.

 

“Look about last night,” Bucky said.

 

“Yeah,” Steve asked.

 

“Well I’m sorry if I embarrassed you it’s just I couldn’t let those assholes talk about you like that.”

 

“It’s fine Bucky,” Steve said, “I could’ve handled it.”

 

“But that’s just it Steve,” Bucky pushed, “You didn’t handle it. In fact you didn’t say anything and I can’t figure out why that is.”

 

Steve shrugged and Bucky leaned in.

 

“Well,” He asked.

 

“Well what Bucky? What was I supposed to say,” Steve said his voice rising slightly, ‘That they’re right? That I’ve never been with anybody and I likely never will? They seemed to have had that pretty well covered so I figured I’d leave em to it.”

 

Bucky looked pained, his face pinched and cheeks red. Then his eyebrows drew in and he went from sad to mad and got right back into Steve’s face.

 

“Steve that’s not true,” he said staring into the other boy’s eyes.

 

“C’mon Bucky we both know it is. Nobody wants the guy they could step on.”

 

Steve tried to move past Bucky but the other boy wouldn’t let him. Instead Bucky pulled him in tight against his chest and pressed his lips to Steve’s.  The small blond hesitated for a moment shock paralyzing him on the spot. Then Bucky’s tongue slid along the seam of his lips and suddenly Steve was on fire. He threw his arms around Bucky’s back and met Bucky’s tongue with his own. Bucky groaned low in his throat and backed Steve into the shelves behind him. Caught off guard,Steve threw out an arm to steady himself, and knocked some of the paints he had just shelved to the floor. Steve didn't care, he  _didn't care_ because Bucky's hands were gripping his ass like there was something there worth holding and Steve's knee was up around Bucky's hip while they kissed the air out of each other's lungs.

Just when it was moving from risque to indecent, an older man appeared at the end of the aisle and cleared his throat. As soon as they heard it the boys broke apart, leaping away from each other dramatically. He was an older black man with an eye patch and a stern expression. Steve felt his insides clench as he imagined what this hardass was going to tell his boss about what he’d seen. Instead of making a rude remark the man just rolled his one eye at them and tiredly asked Steve where to find a certain color of paint.

 

Just as Steve was about to answer, his boss Mr. Coulson, appeared at the end of the isle.

 

“Can I help you find anything,” Coulson asked Bucky.

 

Steve was preoccupied with helping the other man so he couldn’t see the lovesick gaze Bucky gave the back of his head as he answered.

 

“No sir. Thank you but I’ve already found what I need,” Bucky said.

 

Coulson smiled and then turned to his employee.

 

“Steve. When you’re done helping this gentlemen I need you to come up front so Skye can take her break,” He said.

 

“Yessir,” Steve said.

 

Steve found the color the man with the eyepatch wanted. He put the bottle into his basket and the older man started to walk away. Both boys thought that the incident would go by unremarked upon and then the man spoke.

 

“You boys behave now,” he said, “I’ve got my eye on you.”

 

Steve blushed from his hairline all the way down his neck and into his shirt. Bucky chuckled and ducked his head, his fingers pushing his hair back from where it had fallen across his forehead.

 

“Shit,” Bucky said softly when the man was gone.

 

“I gotta go,” Steve said still not looking at Bucky.

 

“Do you work tomorrow?” Bucky asked.

 

“No,” Steve said hesitantly.

 

“Do you have plans?”

Steve was confused. Bucky had shown up at his job, after going to his house for the first time in _years_ because he wanted to talk. Instead of talking however he’d briefly made out with Steve in the acrylics aisle of his job and now he wants to know what Steve was doing the next day. It was all so surreal that Steve couldn’t make sense of it. So he gave up trying to and just answered honestly.

 

“Uh, yeah. I um, I wanna go to the art museum. There’s some new collections on display,” Steve said.

 

“Yeah alright,” Bucky said.

 

“Look I know we didn’t talk but-”

 

“No it’s fine Stevie. You gotta work. We’ll figure it out later okay,” Bucky said, “No worries Punk.”

 

The nickname just slipped out. It had been so long since Steve had heard it and yet it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

 

“Whatever you say Jerk,” Steve said with a smile.

 

Bucky left and Steve went up front to relieve Skye. The rest of his shift was a blur of working register and nervous butterflies in his stomach.

 

 _Did Bucky really want to be friends again? What was with that weird kiss?_ Steve thought. _Don’t overthink it. He was just trying to cheer you up just like he always did when you were hard on yourself. It doesn’t mean anything._

 

His thoughts wound themselves around and around in that manner until it was time to clock out and head home.

By then he was convinced that it was all just some weird apology on Bucky’s part and nothing more though that was pretty exciting. Steve had missed his friend and even the thought of rekindling their friendship seemed too good to be true so Steve decided to play it cool. Or at least as cool as he was capable of. They hadn’t made any plans or patched anything up but the promise was there and for now, for Steve, that was enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things all come together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long loves! I appreciate you sticking with me and I really hope you like it.

“There’s paint on your shoes.”

 

Bucky was standing on yet another doorstep. This one belonging to the family of his best friend slash surrogate sister Natasha. He’d come over to her house immediately after leaving Steve’s work, and she’d met him at the door with an amused expression on her face.

 

Bucky looked down at his feet. There was blue paint on the soles of his black on black chucks. It made him smile. 

 

“Yeah that’s from Steve’s work. One of the bottles must’ve broke when Stevie knocked ‘em over,” Bucky said. 

 

He bent down and began unlacing his shoes, fully aware that Natasha wouldn’t let him in until they were off. When he was finished he straightened and followed Nat inside. She lead him to the kitchen where Bucky perched on a stool at the breakfast bar while Nat rummaged in the fridge for snacks. 

 

“Why was Steve knocking over paints,” She asked looking at him over her shoulder.

 

“Well we were starting to make out and I admit I maybe was a bit too eager and it threw him off balance a bit so his arm swiped some of the paints onto the floor.” 

 

Natasha spun around and pinned him to his seat with her shocked glare.

 

“You made out with him at work?!” 

 

Bucky blushed but felt himself smile at the memory of Steve clutching at him eagerly. 

 

“...Yeah?” 

 

Nat sighed and rubbed the space between her eyebrows. 

 

“Bull in a China shop. I swear,” She said tiredly,“So I take it things are good with the two of you then?” 

 

Bucky shrugged.

 

“Well I think so but I mean we didn’t talk as much as we maybe should have. Though I am hoping to fix that tomorrow.” 

 

Nat sighed again and shook her head. 

 

“What’s happening tomorrow,” She asked.

 

“We’re going to the MoMA to see some new exhibit.” 

 

“How delightful,” she turned and grabbed a bowl of fruit and a couple bottles of water. 

 

She also snagged a bag of popcorn off the pantry shelf then joined Bucky at the counter. 

 

“Shut up,” Bucky said giving her shoulder a shove. 

 

“I was being sincere,” Nat told him earnestly.

 

“Oh...well then...thanks.”

 

“James you need to talk to him.” 

 

“I know,” Bucky said swallowing a handful of popcorn and a ball of nervousness. 

 

“Actually talk to him,” Nat said poking Bucky in the chest, “Don’t just stick your tongue down his throat.”

 

“But-” Bucky argued.

 

“No James. Talk. To. Him.”

 

“Okay!”

 

“I mean it,” Nat said sternly. 

 

“I know! I got it!” 

 

She eyed him closely for a minute then nodded. “So what are you going to wear?” 

 

“I have no idea.”

  
  


+++++

 

The next morning Bucky arrived early because Steve enjoyed the train ride to the museum and he wanted to make sure they were the first ones at the museum. 

 

They used to ride the train to the MoMA often when they were younger. It was Steve’s favorite place in the world to be and right beside Steve was Bucky’s favorite so it had worked out perfectly. Bucky grinned at the memories as he made his way up the stairs to the Rogers’ front door. He had two coffees in his hand and a paper bag with Steve’s favorite treat for them to share in the other.    
Steve was just heading out as Bucky arrived and he couldn’t hide his surprise at seeing Bucky on the stairs waiting for him. 

 

“Buck?” Steve asked.

 

“Yeah. Who else would it be Punk?”

 

Steve wracked his brain trying to remember every detail of the conversation from the day before. He couldn’t remember actually inviting Bucky along to the museum but he must have. Why else would he be standing there waiting at 9 am on a Sunday?

 

“I can see that it’s you Blockhead,” Steve teased, “I’m just surprised is all. Figured you had better things to do.”

 

“Nope,” Bucky said with a grin, “No place I’d rather be. Now come on. I know you 

want to get there right when the museum opens to beat the crowds so we better get a move on.”

 

Steve smiled and accepted the coffee that Bucky handed him. 

 

“Yeah I guess we’d better,” he agreed.

 

They caught the train and shuffled over to two empty seats near the back of the car, squishing together with Steve near the window. He was trying to think of a casual way to bring up the sudden resurgence of their friendship when Bucky opened his paper bag with a flourish.

 

“You remembered!” Steve cried happily.

 

Sitting in a nest of napkins in Bucky’s lap was a caramel roll the size of Steve’s face. Bucky felt a wave of warmth and pride build in his chest at making Steve smile so big. 

 

“Of course I did,” Bucky said, “It’s your favorite.”

 

“Thanks Bucky,” Steve said softly.

 

They shared a comfortable silence while they ate their treat. Steve watched desperately from the corner of his eye as Bucky licked the excess caramel from his fingertips and tried to hide the way each small flash of that pink tongue made him feel. 

 

They reached their stop and made their way to the street moving leisurely toward the museum laughing together at nothing in the early morning warmth. In some ways it was like nothing ever changed, it was just another easy Sunday morning like the hundreds they’d spent together before and yet there was an unspoken tension. Too many things that needed to be said, the uncertainty of where their relationship was heading, and the memory of their recent kiss still fresh in both of their minds. Neither mentioned it.

 

Once inside Steve took the lead and Bucky was happy to just follow. It was beautiful watching Steve in his element. His face transformed into an expression of reverent joy as he took in both new and familiar pieces, his passion for art apparent as he shared this thoughts with Bucky. They walked the exhibits slowly drinking in the sights and it didn’t take long for Steve to pull out his sketchbook. He drew quickly capturing the way the pieces were presented on the walls, the way the light enhanced the art. He drew people and their reactions to the exhibit,  his pencil flying over the page. 

 

Bucky sat beside him equally entranced, his mouth running most of the time, happily keeping Steve company with his thoughts and observations. Other times he was happy just to be there, to sit in the quiet and admire his best friend’s talent, to soak in the warmth that seemed to radiate from the blond.

 

They ate lunch outside on a bench. Sandwiches and chips, pickles and sodas as they talked about nothing of importance. When they were done they caught the train back to Brooklyn, the morning having bled away into early evening without either one noticing. Bucky insisted on walking Steve home just like he always did and Steve put up a token fight despite being secretly pleased to spend a little more time with Bucky.

 

Natasha’s words rang in Bucky’s head as they walked and he could feel himself growing more nervous by the moment. Steve was unaware of Bucky’s inner turmoil as he regaled him with a story about an old tech tycoon named Howard who’d proudly posed nude for Steve’s life drawing class. 

 

“I’m telling ya Bucky you should’ve seen it!” Steve said laughing.

 

“I’m glad I didn’t to tell you the truth,” Bucky said dryly, “the last thing I need is images of some old guy’s wrinkly bits rattling around in my brain.”

 

Steve laughed even harder.

 

“He arrived in a silk robe fit for a king and nothing else,” Steve continued, “Stood there as proud as a peacock and flirted with nearly every woman in the room. I think he managed to get a few numbers too...the guy was shameless.”

 

Steve was wiping tears from his eyes, a wide grin on his face when Bucky realized he wanted to kiss him. He had wanted to kiss Steve the whole day but in that moment it was nearly impossible ignore. 

 

“Hey Stevie?” Bucky said gently.

 

“Yeah Buck?” Steve asked, his voice just as soft.

 

“I’d hate to ruin such a perfect day but-well I think we should talk,” Bucky said.

 

Steve bit the inside of his cheek and then nodded, his gaze sliding away from Bucky’s and down at his shoes. They’d arrived at the Rogers’ doorstep and sat down side by side. 

 

“Stevie I’m sorry,” Bucky said, “I know it’s not enough. Not by half but it’s the truth. I am  _ so sorry  _ for what I did to you.”

 

“Buck-”

 

“No wait,” Bucky interrupted, “Let me finish please. I’m sorry Steve, that day- that day was both the best and the worst day of my life. I screwed up  _ so bad _ . It’s just, I wasn’t ready. You were my best friend and I couldn’t lose that. I want to say I was surprised when you kissed me but I think a part of me knew how you felt and just tried to ignore it and that wasn’t fair to you. I should’ve been honest. Should’ve told you that I wasn’t there yet and I wasn’t sure that I would be. What we had? Our friendship? It was, and  _ is _ the best thing in my life and kissing you, doing more with you would’ve changed that.”

 

“Bucky it’s okay,” Steve said.

 

“No it isn’t,” Bucky argued, “It isn’t because I ran. I ran away and never explained myself. I wanted to so many times but the words were never right. Then time passed and it felt like the moment had passed, the opportunity to fix it was gone. I ruined everything.”

 

Bucky eyes stung a little and he clenched his fists in his lap and pushed back the tears. Steve was looking at him so fondly then that he knew if he started to cry he wouldn’t stop and he wasn’t finished apologizing. There was still more to say. However Steve spoke first.

 

“ _ You _ didn’t ruin everything Bucky,” Steve said, “I did. I shouldn’t have kissed you without telling you how I felt first. I put you on the spot and that wasn’t fair. I should’ve apologized too and I didn’t so don’t blame yourself so much. This is my fault too.”

 

“But I hurt you,” Bucky said. 

 

Steve couldn’t argue against that. It had hurt so deeply when Bucky had left that day and sometimes it hurt him still but knowing how sorry Bucky was, having Bucky back as a friend, did wonders to ease the ache.

 

“I hurt you Stevie and I hurt myself because I missed you so much. And the more I missed you the more I was forced to think about what I did and I realized that I-”

 

Bucky stopped speaking and just looked at Steve. He looked so beautiful in the last light of the day. His blue eyes wide behind his glasses, those pink lips parted ever so slightly as he hung on Bucky’s every word. 

 

“You what, Buck?” Steve asked.

 

Bucky leaned in and pressed his lips to Steve’s. It was warm and firm but chaste, over before it could really even begin. 

 

“I’m in love you,” Bucky said, “I love you so fucking much.”

 

Steve leapt forward practically throwing himself into Bucky’s lap as he kissed him silly. Bucky’s arm wound around Steve’s shoulders tightly and he moaned softly at the feel of Steve’s tongue against his own.

 

“I love you too,” Steve rasped between kisses, “I’ve missed you so much and yes you hurt me real bad Bucky Barnes but I forgive you.”

 

“You shouldn’t though,” Bucky argued, “You should make me work for it. Sweat it out a while or something.”

 

Steve chuckled. He stood up from Bucky’s lap and tugged the other boy to his feet as well. With his free hand he pulled his keys from his pocket and let them into the house. His mom was working late at the hospital and for once Steve was grateful. 

 

“That’s a nice thought Buck,” Steve said, “But to be honest I’ve waited for you long enough.”

 

Still pulling Bucky along, Steve moved up the stairs and down the short hallway to his bedroom. Bucky went along easily though his mind kept bouncing back and forth between excitement and nervousness. Being there with Steve was something he’d wanted for a long time, and he didn’t want it to end but he also didn’t want to rush things. To damage the fragile thing taking root once more between them. So when he arrived with Steve at the doorway to a bedroom as familiar to him as his own, he hesitated.

 

“Buck?” Steve asked, “Are you alright?”

 

Bucky smiled and nodded, then frowned and bit his lip. Steve watched him carefully for a moment and then slowly stepped into his space telegraphing every move as he folded Bucky into a gentle hug.

 

“We don’t have to do this now,” Steve said gently into the soft cotton of Bucky’s shirt, “If this isn’t what you want, if you need to say no that’s okay. It’s always okay, Bucky.”

 

“Shouldn’t I be the one telling you all this?”Bucky asked just as quietly.

 

“Maybe,” Steve said, “But right now I think you are the one who needs to hear it I think so I am saying it.”

 

“Do you wanna go back downstairs?” Steve asked.

 

“No, but maybe we could sit?” 

 

Steve smiled and drew back from Bucky leading over to the bed. He had planned on sitting on the carpet but Bucky tugged him down so that they sprawled, half laying and half sitting on the full sized bed. Steve chuckled as his glasses slid sideways off his face, narrowly catching them in his fingers before they could slide off the bed and onto the floor. After giving Bucky an unimpressed look and a playful shove he flopped onto his back and used the hem of his t-shirt to wipe the fingerprints from the lenses. 

 

Bucky’s eyes lingered on the exposed skin of Steve’s stomach. There was a faint trail of hair below his belly button and a hint of defined muscle despite Steve’s slender frame. Bucky reached out slowly without even thinking about it, his fingers trailing gently along the waistband of Steve’s boxer briefs. Steve gasped then moaned when the gentle touches of Bucky’s fingers became more insistent. 

 

“Bucky.” Steve said after the other boy’s fingers tweaked one of his nipples.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Bucky asked. 

 

“No.” Steve said between pants.

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

“Please.”

 

Bucky leaned down, and pulled off the blond’s t-shirt before removing his own. Steve began stroking his slender hands across the muscled planes of Bucky’s back as the brunet laid down, draping his body over Steve’s.

 

Their mouths met in the middle a warm slick slide that made Steve moan and Bucky’s toes curl. Steve’s fingers dug into the muscles of Bucky’s ass through his jeans as he pushed and pulled encouraging him to rock his hips. Bucky complied eagerly, his mouth moving from Steve’s to suck hungry kisses into the pale column of his throat. 

 

“Oh God,  _ Bucky, _ ” Steve moaned, “Don’t stop.”

He lifted one of his hands and tangled it into Bucky’s hair tugging gently, pulling a ragged moan from Bucky’s swollen, spit slick lips. 

 

“Wait,” Bucky said. 

 

“Shit. I’m sorry,” Steve said immediately letting go with both hands.

 

“No,” Bucky said, leaning down and stealing another maddeningly slow kiss, “No need to apologize sweetheart, I just need to slow down a sec or I’m gonna cum in my pants.”

 

“Well you know,” Steve said, pecking Bucky on the lips gently, “You  _ could _ always take them off.”

 

Bucky chuckled and squeezed Steve’s ass with both hands. 

 

“Oh I could, could I?” he teased.

 

“Sure,” Steve said, “I can even take mine off too if that helps.”

 

Steve nipped at Bucky’s collarbone and Bucky’s hips ground down drawing loud moans from the both of them. 

 

Steve didn’t say anything else, just waited for Bucky’s to make up his mind, though he did continue to mouth a hot, wet line from one side of Bucky’s chest to the other. 

Bucky’s hands left Steve’s ass and began almost frantically unbuttoning his jeans.

 

“Stevie c’mon,” Bucky urged, prompting the other boy to do the same. 

 

It took longer than it should have to get them both naked as they kept stopping to kiss and touch all the skin that was revealed. Once they were both free of their clothes they resumed their previous positions, Steve sprawled on his back with Bucky settled on top of him and between his legs. Bucky rose to his knees to get a good look at Steve and the sight stole his breath. 

He was gorgeous, long lean limbs and pale skin on display just for him. 

 

“Like what you see?” Steve teased.

 

Bucky smiled and ran worshipful hands over the sharp curves of Steve’s hips, the taught slender belly up to his rosy chest, pausing to tug on the pert nipples. It was clear that Steve was trying to distract himself from feeling self-conscious about his looks. Which Bucky both understood from a lifetime of watching Steve get ridiculed for how he looked and didn’t understand because to him, Steve was beautiful and right then he made himself a promise that he would spend as much time as he could proving that to Steve.  

 

“Fuck  _ yeah, _ ” Bucky said leaning down once more to capture Steve’s lips with his own. 

 

Steve gasped and licked his lips between Bucky’s devouring kisses. His left hand swinging out and scrabbling through his nightstand drawers looking for his bottle of lube. 

Finally his fingers grasped the bottle and he thrust it into Bucky’s hands. 

 

“I want you to fuck me,” Steve said breathlessly. 

 

“What?” Bucky asked.

 

He’d heard Steve. Of course he had, the blond’s mouth was tantalizingly close to his ear, lips nibbling at his earlobe, pressing kisses just behind it at irregular intervals. It was just surprising all over again. That Steve, gorgeous, talented Steve wanted Bucky. Trusted Bucky to be his first. It was exciting and humbling. Bucky just loved this kid  _ so much. _

 

The longer he remained still the slower Steve’s kisses became until finally they stopped. 

 

“Bucky what’s wrong,” Steve asked. 

 

The brunet shook his head and gave Steve a gentle smile. 

 

“Nothing,” he said. 

 

“Are you sure? We don’t have to do this.” Steve reminded him. 

 

I know,” Bucky said, “I know that. I  _ want to.” _

 

Steve grinned and leaned up kissing along Bucky’s jaw until his mouth was by Bucky’s ear once more. 

 

“Then make love to me,” Steve whispered.

 

Bucky didn’t need to be asked a third time. He grabbed the lube he’d dropped and resumed kissing Steve, his hands passing over heated pink flesh urging Steve to relax and spread his legs. The blond went willingly, his moans and eager whimpers providing encouragement to Bucky’s ministrations. 

 

He took his time fingering Steve open, while desperately trying to keep his own arousal under control. When Steve could comfortably take one of Bucky’s fingers, he begged for another, his hips rocking back to meet the thrust of Bucky’s hand. 

 

“More,” he pleaded, his forehead and chest damp with sweat. 

 

“Goddamn you’re beautiful,” Bucky said doing as Steve asked. 

 

By the time he had three fingers easing slowly but surely out of Steve’s eager heat, Bucky was rock hard and felt like he was going to come any second. Stretched out deliciously before him was Steve whose cock was lying fat, red, and drooling against his lower belly. As he watched it twitch with interest in response to Bucky’s fingering,  Bucky found himself wanting to take that considerable length between his lips despite never having done that sort of thing before. 

 

“Bucky please,” Steve begged drawing him out of his thoughts, “ _ I need you.” _

 

“Are you sure,” Bucky asked, slowing but not quite stopping his fingers, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“I can take it,” Steve said heatedly, but Bucky still hesitated so Steve tried again, “Bucky you won’t hurt me. I trust you.”

 

Bucky looked down into Steve’s bright blue eyes and decided to trust Steve just as the blond was trusting him. 

 

Sliding into Steve’s tight, wet heat was unlike anything else Bucky had experienced. He started off slow, barely rocking his hips as Steve adjusted to the intrusion and Bucky’s size. Soon though he was scraping his short blunt nails down Bucky’s muscled back.

 

“More,” he begged, “F-Feels so  _ good _ Buck. Gimme more.  _ Please. _ ” 

 

Bucky shifted the angle of his hips and lifted Steve’s legs higher up on his waist, giving himself more room to maneuver. Steve let out a high keening noise and sank his perfect white teeth into his full bottom lip. Bucky gently pulled Steve’s lip free only to have Steve bite down on Bucky’s thumb before releasing it and giving the digit a few kitten licks. The unexpected flash of pain followed by the slick sensation of Steve’s tongue sent a pulse of heat through Bucky making him moan. 

 

“Shit babydoll,” he rasped, “Ain’t nothing sweeter than you.”

 

Steve blushed and hid his face in his bicep causing Bucky to chuckle. He supported himself as best he could on one hand and used the other to turn Steve’s gaze back to his. 

 

“Don’t hide honey,” he said peppering Steve’s face with kisses, “I wanna see those beautiful eyes when you cum.”

 

Steve’s gaze widened and a surprised moan left his lips as Bucky increased his pace. 

It didn’t take long after that for Steve to come, his eyes locked on Bucky’s, his mouth open in a silent scream.Bucky had barely hung on to his own orgasm but seeing Steve streak up his own belly and feeling the way his muscled fluttered and tightened around Bucky’s cock pushed him over the edge. Burying his face in the crook of Steve’s neck, he panted and moaned through the waves of pleasure, his tongue darting out to taste the salty sweetness of Steve’s skin. Steve was panting, his graceful fingers alternating between running through Bucky’s hair and drawing patterns on his back. 

 

“You okay?” Bucky finally had the sense to ask. 

 

“That was incredible,” Steve said kissing Bucky’s temple, “I love you so much Buck.”

 

Bucky blushed and pressed a kiss to Steve’s hammering pulse. His heart was beating hard enough to break free of his chest and yet he felt it swell with emotion for the man beneath him. Still blushing but not giving a fuck, he eased back onto his elbows and looked down at Steve. 

 

“I love you too Stevie,” he said. 

 

They cleaned up as soon as they could and then fell back into Steve’s bed in a tangle of limbs. Bucky could feel himself starting to nod off but he wouldn’t let himself sleep without checking in with Steve. 

 

“This is okay right?” he asked, “Me staying over?”

 

Steve looked into Bucky’s blue grey eyes and grinned. 

 

“Of course Bucky,” he said, “I want you here.”

 

“And I want to be here,” Bucky said pulling Steve close.

 

+++++

  
  


Bucky was so sure it was going to be awkward the next morning. What he and Steve had done was both the most natural thing in the world and something so exciting that it made his heart race just thinking about it. And yet waking up beside Steve had been calm and even familiar. 

 

That is until the blond had slid beneath the covers and done something so sinful with his mouth that Bucky had nearly torn one of Steve’s pillows with his teeth trying to contain his shouts. 

 

After that, Bucky had been desperate to return the favor which had been all sorts of pleasurable. 

 

Now they were sitting at the table in the kitchen listening to Sarah recount tales from her shift while she made them all pancakes. It should have been weird but it wasn’t. The Rogers’ home had always been a welcoming place for Bucky and that hadn’t changed even though the way he felt about Steve had. 

 

With that in mind, and with Sarah’s back to the boys, Bucky leaned in and stole a kiss. Steve kissed him back quickly, a warm blush on his face and he pushed Bucky away and back into his own seat. 

 

“If you boys could stop necking for a moment and set the table I’d appreciate it,” Sarah said fondly without looking at them. 

 

“Yes Ma,” Steve said, shooting Bucky an embarrassed look. 

 

Bucky stood up after stealing another kiss and went to get silverware from the drawer while Steve got down the plates. 

 

They ate together happily despite the boys’ nerves over Sarah’s reaction at the change in their relationship. They needn’t have worried. 

 

“I’m so happy you boys were able to figure out a way back to one another,” she said when they’d finished their meal.

 

“You are?” Steve asked. 

 

“Sure,” she said, “I always felt like you two belong together and I know you haven’t been happy since your split.”

 

Bucky looked down at where Steve was holding his hand under the table and the blond gave his fingers a comforting squeeze.

 

“Besides,” she said, a teasing tone in her voice, “Now there is two people to do the dishes so I don’t have to.”

 

“Aw Ma,” Steve complained.

 

“You’re kidding right?” Bucky asked. 

 

“Nope,” Sarah said standing, “Them’s the breaks kids. Now I’m going to head up for a shower and a nap so you boys hop to it.”

 

“Yes Ma.”

 

“Yes Ma’am.”

 

Sarah gave them both a kiss on the cheek then headed upstairs to her room. Bucky set about clearing the table while Steve sat with his chin in his hands and watched. 

 

“You’re beautiful,” Steve said softly. 

 

Bucky blushed and pushed his hair back off his face, “And you’re stalling. Now get that delectable ass up and start filling the sink with hot water.”

 

“Way to ruin the mood you Jerk,” Steve groused.

 

“Get moving Punk and I’ll make it up to you after.”

 

Steve stood at the sink but looked over his shoulder at Bucky, a something wicked gleaming in his gaze. 

 

“Promise?” he asked. 

 

Bucky snapped a towel at Steve’s back side which made the smaller man yelp then laugh. It was seeing that open, delighted smile on Steve’s gorgeous face that made Bucky realize how deeply he’d  meant what he’d told Steve the night before. There was nowhere else he’d rather be. 

 

“Promise.” he said. 

  
  


End. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos make my heart sing!
> 
> Find me on tumblr (lesserknownhero)


End file.
